


Kiss Me

by deadhuntress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Candy Hearts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: It’s Valentine’s Day and your OTP is opening candy hearts. Person A, as a joke, puts a heart labelled ‘Kiss Me’ on their tongue. Person B accepts A’s offer.</p><p>Will surprises Nico with candy hearts and Nico decides they're not as dorky as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I wanted to write Solangelo V-day fic, and when I saw this prompt I knew it'd be perfect. Enjoy!
> 
> Read this in [Português](https://socialspirit.com.br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-os-herois-do-olimpo-kiss-me-5289439/capitulo1)

In the week before Valentine’s Day, Nico di Angelo made it very clear to his boyfriend that he wanted to take no part in any sort of Valentine’s festivities aside from the homemade dinner and movie night at home they had agreed on. He didn’t want a card, or flowers, or presents, just a cozy evening at home with his boyfriend. Nonetheless, he was not at all surprised when he came home from work to find that Will had bought a couple bags of candy, sitting in a red glass bowl in the living room.

“We didn’t agree on candy,” he called to Will, who was in the kitchen starting the lasagna.

“Too bad!” Will called back. “More for me then.”

“Nice try, Solace,” Nico muttered as he popped a Hershey’s kiss in his mouth. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste as the chocolate melted in his mouth, until he was surprised by a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. He relaxed into the embrace, feeling the gentle kiss pressed to his hair.

“I don’t see you complaining now,” Will murmured with a hint of cheekiness.

“Shut up, Solace,” Nico retorted, bringing his hand up behind him to rub the back of Will’s neck. He tangled his fingers in Will’s messy blond hair, enjoying how Will reflexively leaned into the touch.

They stood there for a long moment, reveling in the comfort of touch, before Will broke the silence. “I got another surprise for you,” he said, pulling away and grabbing Nico’s hand. Nico followed willingly as Will led him toward the kitchen. He stared suspiciously as Will dug into the grocery bag sitting on the counter and tossed him a small, pink box.

“Candy hearts?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“They’re cute,” Will said defensively.

“They’re dorky,” Nico countered, even as he ripped the cardboard open. He pulled one out. TOO HOT. “Is this referring to me or you?” he joked, holding it up so Will could read it.

“Definitely you,” Will said with a wink.

“I beg to differ,” Nico said casually, putting the small blue heart in his mouth. It tasted like sugar and nothing else really, but he found himself enjoying it simply because it was a gift from Will.

Will grabbed the box from Nico’s hand and shook another heart out. “Love you,” he read with a grin. “That one’s true.”

“I suppose,” Nico said, but he couldn’t help but break into a smile. “God, these are dorky,” he complained half-heartedly as he grabbed the box back. This time, he dumped out a couple – AWESOME, FIRST KISS, and MY HERO – and popped them into his mouth, chewing them as Will reclaimed the hearts.

Will grinned when he read the next one. “Hey, Nico,” he said, getting his boyfriend’s attention. Nico gazed at him questioningly as Will placed the heart on his tongue and waggled his eyebrows.

The heart said KISS ME, so Nico did just that, closing the distance between them and placing his lips on Will’s. “Gladly,” he murmured into the kiss, pulling his boyfriend closer as Will enthusiastically returned the kiss. He could taste the sugar from the hearts as Will parted his lips, allowing Nico to slip his tongue in his mouth, sighing softly into the kiss. The kiss was followed by several more as the hearts lay forgotten on the counter.

Finally, after a few minutes, Nico pulled back, gently placing his forehead against Will’s. “Hey, Will?” he said.

“Yeah?” Will replied, stealing another quick kiss.

“You can buy those again,” he said.

Will laughed and said “Yeah, sure,” before leaning in to bring their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally on Tumblr! Check out my regular blog: [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) or my Supernatural sideblog: [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/).


End file.
